Solomon
by gammaraygus
Summary: Takes place in the Unequally Yoked universe, but prior to the events in the Unequally Yoked story. John comes to grips with Carter and Shayera's child to be.


She is celebrating with Kara and Diana.

He is walking down the corridor and hears familiar voices and laughter ahead. As he rounds the blind corner, he grits his teeth. He has been trying to avoid her, but has been unsuccessful. There are only so many places he can hide on the Watchtower. He takes a deep breath.

Kara finishes her laugh and turns her attention to him.

"Hey GL, have you heard?!" Kara asks with excitement.

"Yes...yes I have. Congratulations again Shayera" he says smiling. "I know you are going to be a fantastic mother".

She returns his smile and thanks him for his kind words. She knows he is sincere, but she also knows him. She knows this is hard. Truth be told, it is hard for both, but she does not believe he sees it that way. For a few brief seconds they stare at one another. He opens his mouth just slightly as if wanting to say something, but then purses his lips into a forced smile.

The tension between them and their resulting body language becomes apparent to an observant Diana.

"Hey Kara. Why don't you show me that javelin with the engine problem?" Diana states.

"What javelin with the engine problem?" Kara responds.

Diana motions with her eyes and slightly nods her head.

"Ohhh, that javelin" Kara says, finally picking up the hint.

The two female warriors bid their goodbyes leaving the former lovers standing alone in silence.

"You okay?" she asks tenderly.

"I'm fine, Shayera" he answers. "I'm very happy for you and Carter. You'll be great parents".

She stares at him through squinted eyes while studying the smile on his face. Her own expression turns less friendly.

"Ok John, what the hell is going on?!" she asks angrily, but in a hushed tone.

"Let's not do this here Shayera" he responds somberly.

"Fine. Where then?" she asks curtly.

"Observation deck B" he quickly answers back.

Both of her hands become fists and she begins to walk briskly in the direction of the observation deck. He walks behind her, but at a slightly slower pace. A gap between their relative positions begins to emerge as they continue walking.

"C'mon slow poke!" she exclaims, looking back over her right shoulder.

He sighs aloud, but picks up the pace of his steps.

She arrives first at the observation deck. By the time he catches up to her, she has already ordered the door open and is pacing in the room. He enters the door and is immediately hit with a question.

"Why the hell are you so happy about this?!" she yells, placing her hands on her hips.

"Computer, close door" he says softly. He sighs, walks over to the window, and peers out into the blackness of space before speaking. "Shayera, what would you have me do? Be unhappy for you?"

"No, but…" she begins before he interrupts.

"This is my…my Solomon moment" he says turning around to face her.

"Solomon?" she asks.

"In the Old Testament, King Solomon was presented with a case where two women came to his court making claims to the same baby" he begins.

"John, I don't really see the relevance…" she says interrupting him.

"To end the dispute, Solomon offered to cut the baby in half and give each woman a piece" he continues without acknowledging her interruption.

"That's terrible" she says softly, with a degree of disgust.

"Upon hearing this, one woman quickly agreed to Solomon's terms and the other woman was horrified. The horrified woman pleaded with Solomon to give the baby to the other woman. She explained that she would rather lose the baby than see it harmed. It was then that Solomon knew to whom the child really belonged".

There is a silence as she slowly drops her eyes to the floor.

"Now do you understand?" he asks, while walking over to her.

She closes her eyes and nods. He puts his hand underneath her chin and lifts her head up.

"I love you Shayera. I always will. You are the one. You will always be the one. Nothing…nothing will ever change that, but…if we can't be together…" he states, gritting his teeth. "Then I would rather see you happy and content than to not see you at all. If we are meant to be…then destiny will find a way".

He places each of his hands on the respective sides of her face, closes his eyes, and then kisses her softly on the forehead. She wraps her arms around his waist and places her head on his chest. They stay in this position only briefly, but it feels like an eternity to both. Finally, they mutually pull away from one another. He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Computer, open door" he states, turning and walking toward the entryway. The door opens and he takes one step out. He stops and then looks back over his left shoulder.

"Take care Red".

"You too".

She watches him walk out the door as tears slowly form, but do not fall. She turns towards the observation deck's window and stares out. Finally, a tear slowly travels down her right cheek.

She wipes the tear away, but underneath her breath, she curses destiny.


End file.
